Nadia Amato
"Insert badass quote here." - yeah man Nadia Amato, called Malthas after the Demonic Earl of Ammunitions, is the friendly explosives and demolitions expert of the Pride. She has the callsign of Nemean-6, and enjoys the carnage her missiles wreak. Appearance (Pilot/ARK) Nadia's most noticeable and obvious feature is the massive scar going along her face and the front half of her scalp. This lends her well to intimidation, which goes against her friendly demeanor. She stands rather tall for a woman, at 5'10, and has an athletic built, with brown hair and eyes. Like the majority of JFSN members, she has a Pride tattoo, which appears as a sleeve tattoo of three lions going up her forearm. For a uniform, Nadia has a number of outfits, though her primary is a light plate carrier and uniform covered in Multicam. She usually has her Typhoon strapped across her back, ready to unleash hell. As well as this, she has a nightvision goggle in the event that it's dark out, and boys are hiding. On her shoulder she has a white dove patch. Halphas stands at 13 feet tall, and looks as intimidating as his partner with his dual missile pods. On each shoulder he has the same dove symbol as Nadia's patch. He has a red and creme paint scheme, and is decked out in a number of weapons. Inside of the cockpit of Halphas are various knickknacks collected by Nadia. Personality (Pilot/ARK) Nadia is a gregarious and bookish sort, taking up as much information about things as she can. As well as this, she definitely enjoys the rush of combat, and the thrill it gives her. Despite her friendliness, Nadia is cold when it comes to casualties. Civilians to her are just collateral damage, like buildings and vehicles. Halphas is quite friendly to Nadia, though is outwardly distrusting of others. He dislikes others, however, and often complains after routine repairs about how he dislikes people "rooting around inside of him". Halphas speaks with a hoarse Savantian accent, and is quite protective of his pilot, and sometimes seems to acts as a father figure to her. Psychological Profile The following is a report written by Dr. Josef Yularen "Nadia is a woman who seems to be held together by strings in private, but by cement to outside forces. She outwardly shows extreme apathy towards the deaths of civilians and enemies, but inwardly this nonchalant attitude seems to be causing her extreme guilt. This guilt is causing her extreme pain mentally. The lack of care is obviously sourced in her childhood, but getting her to open up about that without breaking down in private is difficult. I fear that sometime in the future she may hit a boiling point, and this should be dealt with before that can happen. For now I can only try to open her up." Loadout (Pilot) * 'Typhoon' XR-1 3: '''Mini Missile 20 round mag | 520 RPM | 76 m/s (~250 ft/s) * '''Petrovsky Vk-12 2: '''7.62x51mm 20 - 25 round mag | 600 RPM | 714 m/s (~2342 ft/s) * '''Grappling Hook 2: '''Grapple is mainly utilized to enhance user mobility. Can be used to effectively latch and reel individuals or mount friendly or hostile ARKs with ease. * '''C4 Blocks 3: '''C4 blocks are a weapon specific to Nadia on the team, as she acts as the demolitions and explosives specialist. Whether for use demolishing buildings, or destroying ARKs, Nadia loves these blocks above all else. She carries three. Loudout (ARK) Defense and Utility * '''Internal Status 5 * Target Lock 15 Weaponry * Micromissile Pod x2 40 * M3 Browning 5 Background Nadia spent the first part of her life with her family, living well as her father was a businessman, kindly at home but hard as steel at work. She loved her father, who taught her a good work effort, as well as passing on his love of books and learning to her. However, trouble had been brewing. A war with the Shinagi Imperium had begun when she was 5, and was getting worse over time. This effected her little, until Shinagi invaders plunged deeper into the country, and everything changed. Her life was torn from her one day at the age of 10, her house was shelled, with her entire family inside. She had been outside at the time, as she was helping her father bring emergency supplies inside, and luckily had run back to the car to grab her favorite book at the time, turning back in time to see fire engulf her house as it collapsed in on herself. Every vivid detail of the destruction of the house she had grown up in was engraved in her mind, leaving an imprint that echoed out in time. Now an orphan, Nadia was forced onto the wartorn streets, and rapidly had to acclimate to life on them, as she sadly had no next of kin, and due to failures in the banking system from the war, lost her entire inheritance. This meant growing up under the harshest of conditions, especially for a child previously lived in the lap of luxury. She stayed alive through begging, thievery, and eventually once she reached her later teens, prostitution. Eventually she joined up with the Savantian military as a recruit at the age of 18, to escape that life. Nowadays she almost always refuses to talk about this period of time in her life, it only exists on files, and a few remarks that have been squeezed out of her by therapists. When asked about her past she often will only remark about any time before she turned ten. Nadia spent her time in the military as a quiet woman who simply followed orders, known for her bookish tendencies. Notes from her first four months in the military service mention that she would flinch away from yelling, shouting of commands, as well as louder noises such as explosions. The former is thought to be a learned trait from potential abuse on the streets, and the latter simply from growing up in a warzone. Nadia slowly moved up through the ranks, until eventually at the age of 22 she started ARK pilot training. Sadly, a few years after this at 26 her ARK was gunned down during combat, and was captured by Drunian soldiers. She was taken to the '''REDACTED '''Camp for POWs, and was held there for several months before it was recaptured and the POWs were freed. The POWs in the camp were found beaten and battered, being put through inhumane conditions. Many were malnourished, and all were covered in bruises from the violent punishments put upon them for the slightest of missteps as they were forced through labor. Despite these horrid conditions, a group of people that included Nadia that came out of the experience more hardened, and due to her life in the past, was left only as a stronger person for it. Shortly after being freed, and brought back to health at the age of 27, she joined JTF-Nemean, and with a new ARK in tow became an avid member of the team. Her scar was gained during her second mission with Nemean, when her face was torn open by the bullet of an ARK that narrowly avoided her brain. She was quickly evacuated and taken to a hospital. Luckily, they were able to largely reconstruct her face, leaving her with a massive scar, but nothing worse. Her destroyed eye was replaced with a cybernetic version, that has a grey tint to it. Nowadays she continues servicing with JTF Nemean, and is as passionate as ever. While far more battle hardened than when she first joined the war, she has a high kill count of enemies, as well as a bit of a reputation as uncaring to civilians. She has a number of friends around the base, and most enjoy her friendly attitude, though some find the attitude of Halphas annoying. She can often be seen reading sat against one of Halphas' legs, or in her quarters doing the same. Trivia * Both her and her ARK are named after the same demon earl, Malthas, the earl of Ammunitions. He supplies ammunitions to the armies of hell, and is often depicted as a hoarse-voiced dove, which is her symbol. As this implies, Nadia has an interest in Demonology. * Her father's company produced rations for the military, as well as canned goods for the civilian populace. * Nadia hates Shinagi people. Category:Ark Pilots Category:JSF Nemean Category:Characters Category:SCRAPPED